One Piece: New Wave
by Jin Mo-ri
Summary: A decade after the death of the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, pirates from all across the world search for his fortune on the Grand Line. Follow Jack as he assembles a crew and begins his search for the legendary One Piece, and the right to call himself the Third King Of The Pirates! OCs are being accepted, more info inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

One Piece: New Wave

Chapter 1: Kaiyō D. Jack

It's been sixty five years since Monkey D. Luffy became the second King of Pirates and ten years since his death from old age, which launched a new age of pirates into the world, with more new crews than ever before now that everyone knew that the One Piece truly did exist. But this story starts off in a small part of South Blue near a tiny island.

Kaiyō D. Jack often wondered if his luck was like a coin toss. Some days he was the luckiest man in the South Blue. Then there were days like this.

"Not even a week out to sea and I'm already having bad luck." Jack grumbled as his dingy was being dragged into a small whirlpool. "Still, it could be worse. At least this damn thing is near an island." Jack glanced at said island, which was about two kilometers away, as his boat was finally submerged into the whirlpool.

Grain Island, Barley village

"Listen up you pathetic landlubbers, we'll be back tomorrow for the rest of your food and treasure. Anybody tries anything stupid, and they get front row seat to this town's massacre!" A large tanned man dressed in a red muscle shirt and plain shorts bellowed as his ship sailed away from the island, leaving all but one of its residents frightened and distraught.

"We can't let Iron Hammer push us around like this, we have to fight back or we'll starve!" a teenage girl wearing a dress with a belt and shirt yelled at the other villagers.

"If we fight back we'll all die. Even if he takes all our food and gold now we'll be able to regrow some before the season ends." A random villager muttered while glaring at the girl.

"But not enough for everyone to eat! I'm telling you, even if it's a long shot, we have to fight back!" the girl continued to yell, before everyone heard a loud splash and looked to where the ship formerly was, only to see a pale-skinned, older teenage boy with greyish black hair who was wearing wet greyish blue trousers and a white shirt with an opened black spring jacket and sandals. The most notable feature though, had to be his almost impossibly dark blue eyes.

"Um, hi?" the boy said as he tried to shake himself dry, to no avail.

"Who the hell are you?" the girl asked with venom in her voice.

The stranger grinned before saying "The name's Jack, and you are?"

"Jenny. Now what are you doing here?" she asked not dropping her guard for a second.

"Well, my boat sank in that whirlpool over there so I had to swim here since it's the only island nearby." Jack wasn't expecting the shocked look from the towns' people, before almost everyone glared at him and began walking away grumbling about him being a liar and how no one could outswim the whirlpool, until only Jenny remained. "Sheesh, what's their problem?"

Jenny scoffed at him and started to turn away before saying "We don't like liars in this town."

"Hey, I may be a pirate, but I'm not a liar." Jack growled, causing Jenny to stop in her tracks.

Jack barely had time to think before dodging the sharp knife Jenny pulled out from her belt "Dammit, another pirate band is trying to attack this island! I won't let you hurt these people!" Jenny yelled as she continued to slash at Jack, though she didn't connect.

"Another? You mean that ship from before was a pirate ship?" Jack asked as swayed out of the way of the knife. "So what! It doesn't change the fact that you're a dead man!" Jenny roared as she went for a big swing, only to have her hand and knife swatted away by Jack.

"Okay, I get that you don't like me, but will you stop swinging that thing at me! I ain't gonna do anything to this town."

"Yeah right! All you pirates are exactly the same, you take whatever you want, hurting anyone tries to stop you, and thinking nothing of the lives you ruin!" Jenny growled practically in tears as Jack just watched her before sighing and saying "Fine, I'll leave town, but I maybe back tomorrow to see if anyone's willing to give me a boat and supplies." before he began walking away, leaving a crying and confused Jenny standing alone.

Oat forest

The next day

Jack swatted a bug off his nose before letting out a large yawn and standing from his 'bed'. He then noticed a sheet of paper stuck on a low lying tree branch. Grabbing it, he saw that it was a wanted poster for 'Iron Hammer Alvin' with 2,000,000 Beli written underneath.

"Heh, I suppose I could use a little exercise." Jack grinned before tossing the paper away and trotting towards the village.

Barley Village

Jack arrived at the village just as the pirate ship was raising its anchor. Looking around the group of people at the docks he saw Jenny off to the side and near the front of the crowd, looking like she was about to kill someone. Walking up to her, Jack asked "So that's Alvin's ship?"

"Yes, along with all of the villages food and money." Jenny hissed, clearly not enjoying Jack's company.

"Thanks." Jack said with a grin as he walked to the edge of the water before leaping in, to the surprise of everyone present.

Diving down to the bottom of the water, Jack spotted a boulder about twice his size. Moving his hands past his hip, Jack gripped onto the ocean water around the boulder as if it was cloth.

"Fishman Judo: Rising Hip Throw!" Jack (somehow) yelled, launching the water, and subsequently the boulder, at the ship like a cannonball.

On the surface, the townspeople watched as the ship that had been slowly sailing away shattered into a shit ton of splinters. As they continued to gape at where the ship used to be, they heard a large splash as Jack climbed out of the water.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" everyone yelled with wide eyes, almost toppling Jack back into the water. Jack looked at the remains of the ship before looking back and saying "I broke it." with a cheshire smile.

The first person to stop gaping was Jenny, whose mouth quickly changed into a broad smile before running up and hugging Jack with all her might, quickly joined by the rest of the villagers, almost smothering Jack with 'thank you's.

While they were distracted, they didn't hear the splash of someone climbing out of the ocean until he yelled "HEY!" with anger rolling off his voice in waves.

Standing there was Alvin, soaking wet in his muscle shirt and shorts. Now that Jack saw him up close, he could see he was actually just as much fat as he was muscle, and was about two to two and a half feet taller than Jack was.

"You bastard, you destroyed my ship!" Alvin yelled as he raised his hammer, which had a head the size of a pre-teen, and charged at Jack. "How did you swim with that?" Jack wondered, the villagers scattering as Alvin brought the hammer down.

Instead of being smashed however, Jack stood straight and slammed both of his hands into the hammer, sending huge cracks into it and the ground underneath him, albeit Jacks knees and elbows were bent.

Paralyzed with shock Alvin stared wild eyed (along with the villagers) at the boy in front of him as Jack pushed up, sending Alvin off balance while Jack his fist back till its palm was parallel to his cheek.

"Who are you?" Alvin gasped out.

"Kaiyō D. Jack and I'm gonna be King Of The Pirates!" Jack said with a grin before yelling "Fishman Karate: 100 Brick Fist!" and slamming his fist into Alvin's chest, sending him flying off the island and into the sea, accompanied by the cheers of the village.

The village yipped and yahooed as loud as they could until Jenny gasped and yelled "Wait, all our money and food was on that ship!"

Upon the villagers' realization of this fact, they stopped celebrating and started gasping and groaning about their lost goods.

"Don't worry; I'll get all that for ya." Jack said as he dove in to the water again.

"Wait! It's time for-" Jenny stopped when she saw Jack was already gone "Big Mona to feed."

Underwater

The ship wreck

Jack stopped collecting all the jarred food he could grab when he felt the movement of something in the water near him. Spinning around, Jack saw a massive shark that was at least the size of five or six row boats circling around him.

"Oh, so you want to play?" Jack (again somehow) chuckled as he dropped the jars and cracked his neck.

Barley Village

The villagers were waiting anxiously for Jack to resurface, when suddenly the upper half of the shark known as Big Mona was tossed onto the edge of the harbor, the other half still in the water, followed by a slightly ruffed up Jack.

"And here I thought Alvin would be my only exercise." Jack said with a smile, oblivious to the stares of the villagers.

That night

The villagers celebrated while eating shark steak and shark fin soup for hours, with "Cheers for Jack!" and "Bring some more shark meat!" being the most prominent. Jack had found out that, despite its name, Barley village had actually been a fishing village until nine years ago when the shark they nicknamed Big Mona decided the island would be its hunting ground, and would destroy any fishing boat that got near the schools of fish around the island.

"Tell me Jack, how did you beat Alvin AND Big Mona? No normal human could that!" Jenny asked with a slur, now very drunk

"Probably because I'm a fishman. Or at least, I'm three quarters fishman. The only things I don't have are the gills, sharp teeth, and webbed hands." Jack answered, still slightly sober despite how much he had drunk, only to see that Jenny had fallen asleep. "Oh well, probably better she doesn't know."

The next morning

Jack was just about to set out on the boat the villagers were more than happy to provide when Jenny walked up to him with a map.

"There's an island about a day's journey from here if the wind is good, maybe two if it's bad. It will be a good place to find some crew members" She told Jack while she handed him a map.

"Thanks for the info; I'll head towards there the moment I set sail." Jack said with a smile.

"Honestly, I should be the one saying thank you for saving the town."

"You guys gave me a boat and food, so I say we're even."

"Alright, but consider this my personal thanks." Jenny smiled before kissing Jack for a good five seconds and then sprinting off amongst the whistles of the crowd, not giving Jack a chance to speak and leaving him in a daze. Smiling after a few seconds, Jack pushed off with his leg and unfurled his sail, heading out towards the open sea.

"Get ready One Piece, Kaiyō D. Jack is coming for you!" He yelled as he stood on the bow of the ship.

2 hours later

Jack was looking at his map as a breeze pushed his ship forward.

"Now if only I knew how to read this thing."

Thank you for reading the first chapter of One Piece: New Wave. Just so you know I am accepting OCs for the crew. The ones I have/need are currently down below, though they will subject to change. If you have any ideas I would prefer you PM to keep the other viewers from seeing it until they appear in the story, but you can review if don't mind others seeing them before they appear. P.S. I will not post who they are down below, I will simply put taken.

Captain: Taken (of course)

Sniper: Taken

Navigator: Open

Cook: Open

Shipwright: Open

Doctor: Taken

Musician: Open

Misc. member (Swordsman/woman, treasurer, historian, etc.): Open

MARINES

Main marine rival or rivals (Smoker and Tashigi for the Straw Hats): Open

Fleet Admiral: Open

Admirals: Open (Only 4-5)

Vice Admirals: Open

Captains: Open

Lesser ranking marines of significance: Open

Shichibukai: 6 open

PIRATES

Yonko: all 4 open

Pirate crews of significance: Open

Other pirate crews: Open

Game Time: Whoever can guess what kind of fishman Jack is will be able to create a small story arc that takes place within South Blue or the beginning of the Grand Line.

See you next time!

P.S. I'm looking for a cover image, so if you have one or can make one I'd really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

One Piece: New Wave

Chapter 2: The Sniper Called Shinji

Through sheer luck, Jack had made it to the island Jenny had told him about. After a week at sea with food that only lasted four days, it was little wonder why Jack threw himself onto the docks. He may have been mostly fishman, but he had no qualms about kissing and praising the land. After tying up his boat, Jack looked at the town.

"So this is Gunner Island?" Jack thought out loud. From what he could see the island was dedicated to one thing: Guns, or more specifically pistols, because that's the only type of shop Jack could see. In other words, he didn't see any bars or restaurants. Jack groaned in unison with his stomach.

Walking up the main street hoping to find a place to eat, Jack was drawn to the large crowd at the center of the town.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jack asked a random woman.

"It's the towns' bi-monthly marksman tournament. The winner gets a free all you can eat buffet."

"Where do I sign?" Jack asked alongside the growl of his stomach.

"Right over there." The woman told him while pointing to a large table at the front of the crowd before watching as people were bulldozed and flung by over a starving Jack.

"I want to join the tournament." Jack told the old man behind the table.

"Sure, just sign your name and select your firearm if you don't already have one." The old man said as he gestured to the table next to him, which held an assortment of rifles and thirty different kinds of pistols. Looking them over, Jack picked up a pistol with a long barrel and straight handle. Walking up to his shooting position he took aim at the target, which was a good fifty meters way. Aiming as best as he could, Jack pulled the trigger with a bang, sending the bullet out the barrel and hitting the target… a foot away from the bulls-eye. Returning to the old man while listening to the chuckles of the crowd, Jack handed back the pistol and started to walk away when the old man gave him a coupon.

"That's good for two meals at the town sushi stall. Why don't you stay a while and pick up some pointers?" the old man asked with a grin. "In fact, the town champion Billy is up next."

Jack looked to see a bald man decked out in full cowboy gear save the marine cap holding a golden pistol with an even longer barrel then Jack's pistol had. Pulling the trigger, the cowboy sent a bullet into the target, less than half an inch away from the bulls-eye. The crowd cheered as the cowboy blew on the barrel of the gun.

"And the winner -" the old man began to say when he was interrupted.

"Should be me." A voice from the back of the crowd said before an arrow whizzed through the crowd and stuck dead center into the bulls-eye. Instead of a cheer though, the crowd simply groaned before turning to look at a teenage boy with brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and carrying a red bow. He wore a green shirt and dark blue jeans with camo boots. Attached to both of his upper thighs were small quivers, with a large one strapped to his back.

"Shinji, you do this every year, so how many times do I to have tell you? Only someone who uses a gun can enter the tournament." The old man sighed.

"And why can't I use a bow? Because you guys know you'll never beat me?" Shinji taunted, earning him a glare from Billy, when for some reason Billy started to grin.

"No, it's because we don't want to be near a traitorous bitch's son." Billy's grin increased despite the glare from Shinji, who quickly pulled an arrow out of one of his quivers and began to pull the string back.

"Take. That. Back." Shinji growled through his teeth, bow string ready to snap from the tension.

"Why should I? It's the truth. Your mother betrayed the marines and we all know what your father-"

"That's enough, both of you!" the old man yelled at the two of them. Shinji continued to glare, but none the less withdrew his bow and placed it on his back. Billy continued to grin as he walked away from the crowd. Shinji stood there glaring. As the crowd dispersed, Jack walked up to Shinji with a grin.

"What do you want?" Shinji asked as he began walking toward what Jack saw as a sushi shop. "And why are you following me?" Jack grinned at the question before stating "I want you to join my crew."

Shinji just stared wild eyed at him before glaring and turning back towards the sushi shop. "Ha ha, very funny. You think making fun of me makes you tough?"

"I'm not joking; I want you to join my crew. And I won't take 'No' for an answer." Jack kept following until they made it to the shop. Shinji reached into his pocket and began to rummage around before quickly searching his other pockets and groaned as he came out with lint. He began to turn around when Jack flashed his coupon. "I'll pay if you're willing to talk a bit."

After Jack ordered one entire sushi boat (because technically it was just one meal) and Shinji ordered a small platter, they sat down at on a nearby table.

"So, who are you?" Shinji asked as he watched Jack almost inhale his food.

"I'm Kaiyō D. Jack! And I'm going to be King Of The Pirates!"

Shinji laughed before looking at Jack to see he wasn't joking. "Wait, you're serious? You won't last ten minutes in the Grand Line, if you even make it there."

"I won't, but WE will."

"I didn't say I would go with you."

"All we need is to gather a few other members and we are all set."

"I didn't say I was going with you!"

"We should probably get a navigator first."

"LISTEN TO ME!"

"What was with that guy calling you the son of a traitor?" Jack asked, staring blankly as Shinji glared at him.

"Someone like you wouldn't understand. You're parents are probably crying their eyes out about their son trying to be a pirate and you don't even care."

"I don't have any parents. Or at least none that I know of." Shinji looked up at Jack who just continued to eat.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Shinji apologized before going back to his food.

"Don't be. I really couldn't care less since I had Yoin (Yo-een)." Jack smiled as he shoved some more food into his mouth.

"Who's Yoin?"

"He's a tiger shark fishman, and the one who taught me Fishman Karate and Judo."

"You were taught by a fishman?"

"Yeah, I think he liked me because I didn't look at him weird. He taught me after I told him I was three quarters fishman." Jack answered while he swallowed the last of his food.

Upon hearing this, Shinji looked at the empty sushi boat and then back at Jack before pointing at the boat and asking "Isn't that cannibalism?"

"It might be, but that doesn't make it any less delicious." Jack smiled while licking his fingers. "So, why did he call you that?"

Shinji hesitated for a while before saying "My parents were both in the marines, but my mom was ordered to execute a prisoner that had been told they were going free. My mom refused, so my father shot the prisoner himself. Then he took her before their superiors, where he was ordered to execute her by firing squad. This island was the nearest marine base. So right in front of my eye, he and his squad shot her. His own wife, without a hint of hesitation, right in front of me. That bastard Billy was a member of his squad, and was left in charge of the island while my father was promoted for killing a traitor. This bow I use was my mothers. It's the only thing I have from her. And one day, I'm going to use it to put an arrow clean through my father's heart." With each second he spoke, Shinji gritted his teeth and clenched his fists harder and harder.

"So why don't you do it now?" Jack asked. "The way I see it, this is the opportunity you've been waiting for. Come with me, and we'll definitely find your father."

Shinji was silent for a while before saying "On one condition: you need to help me defeat Billy first. Then I'll join you."

Jack grinned and said "Let's get going."

The marine base

Billy was in his office polishing his gun when he heard the front gates being wrenched of their hinges with a bang. Flinging open his window, he spotted that weird pale kid from that morning alongside Shinji.

"Shit!" Billy swore, grabbing his pistol and running out his office door.

With Jack and Shinji

"Fishman Karate: Ocean Current Palm!" Jack yelled as he slammed his palm into a charging marine, sending a shockwave through him and the six other marines behind him, knocking them out and sending them into the base's wall.

"Quadruple Arrow!" Shinji roared as he load four arrows onto his bow at the same time and released them, all four hitting their marks perfectly.

"You're good! I'd expect no less from my sniper!" Jack laughed as he delivered an uppercut to a marine's jaw.

"You're not half bad either. I was worried I might have picked a weakling for a captain!" Shinji replied as he clubbed a marine over the head with his bow before launching an arrow into another one.

Jack was quickly surrounded on all sides by marines who were ready to fire ducked down and spun while kicking his leg out, yelling "Fishman Karate: Low Whirlpool!", the force of the kick sending the marines flying and burying several of them into the walls of the base.

Shinji found himself in a similar situation only instead of going down, he jumped up several meters into the air and yelled "Shrapnel Shot!" while firing an arrow with a metal ball that had ridges running up, down, and sideways of it into the center of the group, sending bits and pieces ripping through the group.

When there was only one marine left standing, both boys attacked him at the same time, causing the poor man to feel Jack's right hook and Shinji's bow in equal measures. As the disfigured marine hit the ground, the two fighters turned to look at Billy, who had just left the main base to enter the court yard.

"You-you won't get away with this! Every marine in South Blue will know what you've done!" Billy said as he fumbled with his pistol, looking down as he tried to load it.

"Looking forward to it." Jack grinned, causing Billy to look up, only to see Shinji pulling back an arrow with a small green ball for a head.

"High Explosive Arrow." Shinji calmly said before releasing his grip, sending the arrow clean into Billy's face before it exploded, throwing Billy through the base, triggering the alarm.

"Why didn't they trigger the alarm when we got here?" Shinji asked out loud.

"Jishishi, who cares, let's get to the ship!" Jack laughed as he and Shinji ran out of the base towards the harbor.

The harbor

After running through the town, Jack and Shinji stopped short of the boat.

"This is our pirate ship? It's a big dingy with an outhouse on it!" Shinji exclaimed when he saw the ship.

"For now it is, so stop crying and get on the dingy, I mean boat!" Jack told him.

"See, even you think it's a dingy!" Shinji said as he hopped onto the boat while Jack began to untie it, when they were interrupted by the old man.

"Jeez, you're definitely my daughter's son. Your mother was just as head strong and defiant." The old man paused before grinning. "Go show that bastard father of yours what it means to be a real man!"

"You know I will Grandpa!" Shinji smiled as Jack finished untying the boat and pushed off, barely managing to get in before a large gust of wind sent the sailing away from the island.

South Blue Marine HQ

"Hey, we just got an alarm from Gunner Island. Two teenagers attacked the base there and injured all personnel, including Lieutenant Billy." A marine cadet told his partner, who was slouched over looking at a huge pile of paper work.

"Yeah right, I bet it's just a prank. Discard it."

As the cadet discarded the emergency fax he couldn't help but think _"Isn't Gunner Island where Admiral Nebo is from?"_

AN: That's Chapter 2 done. Thank you for all the support and OCs this story has gotten! Without further ado, here is the character list! P.S. 'Taken's without a name were either created by me or submitted by guests without a name

Captain: Taken

Sniper: Taken

Navigator: Taken (ViennaxSky)

Cook: Taken

Shipwright: Taken (Shouta Izukai)

Doctor: Now Open

Musician: Taken (To HikariLight99: Can you resend the info? I might've deleted the review by accident)

Misc. member (Swordsman/woman, treasurer, historian, etc.): Taken (Reven228) with one more pending

MARINES

Main marine rival or rivals (Smoker and Tashigi for the Straw Hats): Open

Fleet Admiral: Open

Admirals: 3-4 open

Vice Admirals: Open

Captains: Open

Lesser ranking marines of significance: Open

Shichibukai: 5 open (AnimePsycho1, Bass The Echidna)

PIRATES

Yonko: all 4 open

Pirate crews of significance: Open

Other pirate crews: Open

Game Time: And the winner of the "What kind of fishman is Jack" question is Shouta Izukai for guessing Shark! (More specifically Great White Shark, hence his extremely pale skin and greyish-black hair)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

One Piece: New Wave

Chapter 3: Logan Uhldraun

"Pretty exciting first day as a pirate, isn't it Shinji?" Jack laughed as he threw another bucketful of water back into the ocean, only for a huge wave to send it back and more, drenching the already soaking wet Captain and his new Sniper/First Mate.

"Yeah, running away from my home town to join a one-man pirate crew and getting caught in the biggest storm to hit this part of South Blue in almost a decade, I'm just thrilled!" Shinji growled as he continued to bailout the boat. "At least it can't get any worse."

"Uh, Shinji? You might want to hold that thought."

Shinji felt Jack tap his shoulder and then turned around, only to watch as a fifty-meter wave rose up in front of them. Picking them up, the wave threw the two boys skyward, and as the boat came down, a resident of the nearby island swore they heard a combination of laughter and screams emanating from the storm. And then the resident threw their bottle of rum out the window and swore never to drink again.

-Beach of nearby Island-

"Shinji, we hit land. Shinji. Shinji?" Shinji tuned out the noise of the boy from his dreams, knowing that when he opened his eyes, he would be back in his bed on Gunner Island, until he felt someone splash a bucket of water onto his head, causing him to shoot up from his sleeping place on the ship and whack his head into said bucket.

"OWW, what the hell was that for?" Shinji groaned after looking up at Jack.

"You wouldn't wake up, and we've hit land!" Jack grinned before he jumped off their badly damaged boat. Looking around, Jack saw a town within walking distance. "Hey, what do we have for supplies?"

Shinji went inside their 'cabin' and looked into the small sack they kept most of their stuff in and pulled out two 1000 Beli notes.

"We've got 2000 Beli, no food, no map, no idea where we are, and worst of all, no boat. The thing's got a cannonball sized hole in its bottom." He said as he came out of the boat's 'cabin'.

"Guess we better start walking." Jack said as the pair trudged towards the town.

-Rona Town-

Jack and Shinji stopped at the entrance to the town and looked at the rows of shops and houses, wondering what they should do.

"Okay, we need directions, food, and a ship. I figure the food will probably cost 5000 to 8000 Beli, but the ship will cost us at least 80,000 Beli, and that's still gonna be a pretty small ship." Shinji sighed as he pulled out their Beli and handed one of the bills to Jack.

"So we've gotta turn 1000 Beli each, into 90,000 together? Well, better get started. Let's meet back here in an hour." Jack said he began to walk towards the right part of the road, while Shinji walk to the left.

Jack looked up and down the row of buildings until he spotted a large one with a CASINO sign on top of it. Smiling, Jack walked into the building and sat down at the first poker table he saw.

One of the players was a red-haired boy about Jacks age. He wore a brown duster with a grey shirt, faded blue jeans and black dress shoes. The only accessory he had on him was an upside-down silver cross that hung around his neck with a black leather string.

Eyeing him, the boy smirked and asked "You even know how to play kid?" as he shuffled the cards.

Jack simply smiled back before saying "I could ask the same thing, KID.", emphasizing the kid part, still smiling as the boy growled at him and the other two players shifted nervously in their seats.

-One Hour Later, Entrance-

Shinji sighed as he made his way to the meeting place. He had shot some apples he had bought with his money out of the air, but he only managed to get 4000 Beli out of his donations.

Finally arriving at the meeting spot, Shinji noticed two things. One, his captain wasn't there. Two, there was a large crowd gathered at a casino nearby.

"Oh no, what did he do now?" Shinji groaned as he hurried towards the crowd. Pushing, shoving, and in a few cases threatening his way to the front, Shinji's jaw dropped at what he saw.

There was Jack, holding two cards while wearing sunglasses and chewing on a toothpick with several stacks of Beli that came up to at least 700,000 sitting on the table in front of him with two queens, two tens, and a three. The only other boy at the table was smirking in front of him as he laid down his two cards, revealing a ten and a three.

"Full house." The boy grinned as he reached for the pile before Jack laid his cards down, revealing the other two queens.

"Four of kind." Jack smirked as he pulled the pile of money towards him, leaving the other boy agape as Jack stood up and shoved all the money into a bag with the word 'casino' on it before walking towards Shinji and smiling. "I got the money!"

-Outside the Casino-

"How the hell did you do that?" Shinji asked as he and Jack were walking out of the casino and heading towards the nearest store that sold food.

"Yoin loved to gamble. The problem was he was horrible at it, and often ran out on his debts. In order to pay them off I had to learn how to gamble, and in order to make money I had to be better then the rest." Jack said with a smile and a far off gleam in his eye.

"So you're a pirate AND a card-shark!" Shinji chuckled until Jack gave him a questioning look.

"I'm a Great White Shark Fishman, I've never heard of a Card Shark Fishman." Jack told him with the same questioning look.

"No, a card shark is a person who is good at gambling with cards, not an actual shark." Shinji sighed, realizing that while he was skilled, his captain was still kind of stupid.

"HEY KID!"

Jack and Shinji looked back at the boy from the casino, only this time he was accompanied by a blond haired girl who had a simple blue dress with a flower hair piece.

"What do you want? If it's the money, I gambled fair and square." Jack yelled back at him.

"What's your name? Cause I want to know who's ass I'm about to kick. There's no way a kid like you could win without cheating!" The boy growled.

"The name's Jack, the man who will become King Of The Pirates!" Jack grinned as he tossed the money bag to Shinji.

"Sorry to crush your dreams kid, but the one who will become the Pirate King is me, Logan Uhldraun. Jesse, set up a room!" After shouting out the order, the girl named Jesse placed her finger tips together, and a moment later a small white cube formed in the space between her palms. When the cube changed from white to black, the girl yelled "Room Make: Battle!" causing the cube to grow so quickly Jack and Shinji had no time to react when the cube encompassed them. Surprised at the lack of damage they had taken, the two boys looked around to see they were now in a decorated room that was about the size of a mid-sized ship.

"Surprised? Most people are when they come here for the first time. Jesse ate the Heya-Heya no Mi (Room-Room Fruit). She can create these special rooms that exist outside the reality we usually live in." Logan grinned as he spoke, but the moment he stopped Jesse bashed his head clean into the ground.

"You idiot, what kind of captain explains his crew mates powers to the enemy." Jesse may have spoken in a calm, gentle voice, but even Jack and Shinji shuddered from the amount of anger in the girl's voice.

"What kind of doctor hits her captain every time he tries to explain something to the ignorant?" Logan grumbled as he held his head, before shaking it off and facing Jack. "Any way, now that introductions are out of the way, let's get started."

"Shinji, you take care of the girl. Red riding hood is mine." Jack cracked his neck before stepping into his fighting stance, laughing as he saw steam coming out of Logan's ears

Sighing, Shinji was about to pull out his bow when he noticed Jesse had simply walked over and sat against the wall. Noticing Shinji stare at her, Jesse smiled sweetly before beckoning Shinji over to her. "Don't worry, I'm not a fighter. I'm just here to patch up my captain every time he does something stupid." She said as Shinji sat down next to her.

"If he's so stupid, why do you follow him?" Shinji asked.

"We've known each other since we were kids and I would always fixed him up whenever he got hurt, so it just seemed right to follow him out to sea. What about you? Your captain doesn't seem all that smart either." All through her answer she kept that same gentle smile. It was actually starting to freak Shinji out.

"He's just a means to an end." Shinji told her as he looked back towards the two Captains.

The two just stood there staring for about a minute, when Jack rocketed forward, closing the gap between the two and launching an uppercut straight towards Logan's jaw, only barely missing it as Logan jumped back and held out his hand. When he landed, a black upside down cross appeared in his hand.

"Unholy Blaster!" Logan yelled as the cross shot out of his hand and expanded, just barely giving Jack enough time to dive out of the way. Quickly standing up, Jack brought his fist to his solar plexus before thrusting it forward while yelling "Fishman Karate: Torpedo Fist!", sending a visible shock wave hurtling towards Logan, who stood there as black wings sprouted out of the air behind his back. With one flap, the wings sent him shooting up half way towards the ceiling of the room. Looking down at the shocked expression on Jacks face, Logan smirked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I ate the Ma-Ma no Mi (Demon-Demon Fruit). I'm a Demon Man." Logan's smile turned into surprise as Jack's expression turned from shock to glee.

"A Zoan user huh? This is gonna be fun." Jack grinned as he took another stance, this time raising his left fist just over his head while his right lowered to his waist.

"Actually it's a Paramecia type. Not that it matters, you're still a dead man. Unholy Blaster!"

As the cross shot towards him, Jack pressed down on his back foot before swinging it in front of himself so quickly even Shinji barely saw it, sending a crescent-moon shaped blade straight towards the cross, and subsequently Logan, while yelling "Fishman Karate: Tidal Cutter!"

The blade sliced through the cross and broke into several small fragment blades that peppered Logan's body, covering a good deal of his body in small cuts.

"Okay, so you have some skills. You're still not going to survive this." Logan exclaimed as he slapped his palms together before pulling them apart, the space between his palms now occupied by black energy that was roughly shaped like rod with a sharp tip. "Demon Spear."

Logan pulled his arm back and threw the spear as hard as he could, sending it flying towards Jack. Jack barely dodged it, but before he could use his own attack he cried out as the spear reversed itself and slashed open his side before returning to Logan.

"Nice try kid. My demon spear obeys commands even after its left my hand. Even if you dodge it, it's gonna come right back at you from the other side." Logan smirked as Jack gripped his side, the blood beginning to run over his fingers. Logan pulled his arm back again and threw his spear again.

Jack quickly crouched down and kicked his leg out while spinning like a top, creating a tornado of thin water around him that reached up to near the room's ceiling, deflecting Logan's spear while yelling "Fishman Karate: Waterspout Defense!"

"What's the matter kid, to scared to face me like a man?" Logan exclaimed as he looked for an opening in the waterspout.

"The names not 'Kid'," Everyone heard Jack yell from within the waterspout before it suddenly disappeared, with Jack no where to be seen. "It's Jack!" Logan looked up, only for Jacks heel to connect with his face. "Fishman Karate: Sunda Axe Kick!"

Logan smashed down into the floor of the room, sending cracks and debris across the room in all directions. When Jack dropped down, Logan stood up as black energy coated his body like an aura.

"Alright Jack; think you're man enough to take me in a real fight." Logan growled as he cracked his nose back into place.

"I'm always ready for a brawl!" Jack grinned as he rushed forward and delivered a right hook to Logan's chin, taken back by the pain that he felt in his hand. _"So that black gunk is like armor!"_

Logan winced before delivering a body shot directly to Jack's wound, relishing in the sound of Jack gritting his teeth in pain as Jack grabbed around his neck and delivered an organ-crushing knee to his gut. _"What the hell is with this guy's attacks? It's like I'm being hit by a goddamn cannonball!" _Logan thought as he felt the wind being knocked out of his lungs.

As the two captains continued to slug it out, Shinji began to notice Jesse was sweating and breathing very heavily.

"Hey, you okay?" Shinji asked as Jesse looked to him with the same smile she usually had.

"I'm fine, keeping this room up for so long is just tiring me out." She told him before looking back to their captains. "I haven't seen Logan have this much fun in a long time."

"Well I hate to tell you this, but your captain's about to fall." Shinji said, and right on queue Jack slammed his fist into Logan's stomach, sending him to his knees as he gasped for a breath that wouldn't come.

"I knew this would happen, he always picks fights he can't win." Jesse sighed as she walked over and picked up her barely conscious captain, Shinji doing the same as he helped his Jack stay on his feet. "Room Make: Battle Finished!" As she said that, the room vanished in a flash of light, with the group finding themselves in the middle of the street once more.

As Jesse began to carry Logan away, Jack heard him say "This isn't over yet. I'll see you again, on the Grand Line."

"Yeah, count on it." Jack said in return as the pair disappeared into the crowd.

"You know, I swear I've heard the name 'Uhldraun' somewhere before." Shinji wondered as his captain chuckled.

"Well, if you can't remember it, it probably wasn't important in the first place. Now where's the money?"

The two looked towards the bag in Shinji's hand, which was now a partially shredded mess from the debris caused by the fight.

"Ah crap." Shinji said as he face palmed alongside Jack's laughter.

-Two Hours Later, The Open Ocean-

After getting bandages for Jack, finding out where the nearest island was, and buying food, Jack and Shinji found themselves in a familiar setting.

On the ocean, with virtually no money, in a dingy just barely big enough to fit the two of them.

"Jishishishi, oh well, at least we found someone who sold fishing dingies. We should probably find navigator on the next island, cause we still don't know how to read a map." Jack laughed as he attempted to read the map they had bought, before putting it back into the sack.

"Captain, I respectfully ask you to shut the hell up." Shinji grumbled as the boat continued to drift in whatever direction it was going, knowing they were, as expected completely and totally lost.

AN: Chapter 3 is finally done! Honestly I don't think the fight scene was really good, but Ill let you guys decide for yourselves.

Captain: Taken

Sniper: Taken

Navigator: Taken (ViennaxSky)

Cook: Now Open

Shipwright: Taken (Shouta Izuki)

Doctor: Taken (Paperman0)

Musician: Taken (HikariLight99)

Misc. Members: Taken (Reven228, Colossal Fighter GX)

MARINES

Marine Rival: Taken (Cole D. Soul)

Fleet Admiral: Open

Admirals: 3-4 open (Cole D. Soul)

Vice Admirals of significance: Open

Captains of significance: Open

Lesser marines of significance: Open

Shichibukai: 3 open (AnimePsycho1, Bass The Echidna, CottonCandyDragonSlayer)

PIRATES

Pirate Rival: Taken (Collab with CottonCandyDragonSlayer)

Yonko: 3 open pending answer from creator

Pirate crews of significance: Open

See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

One Piece: New Wave

Arc 1: Mad Navigator Arc

Chapter 4: The Muscle Pirates

"Second Mate Mucker, We've spotted a small boat off the starboard bow." A faceless pirate wearing a shirt and shorts said to a tall, brown-haired man who wore a long white coat and black pants.

"Haul it up! We didn't make our quota for the captain, so the more we bring back the better!" Mucker ordered as the crew threw grappling hooks onto the small boat and began to pull it up. "So what's the haul?"

Mucker felt his eye twitch when he saw that the only thing in the boat were the bodies of two boys. "Damn it, just loot the corpses. The captain's going to kill me for this." The moment he turned his back, he heard a loud BAM before the faceless pirate from before was sent flying past, stopping only when he was embedded into the railing. "What the hell?!" Mucker turned around to find the two boys standing up, one of them with steam coming from his fist, the other with an arrow pointing at the crew members.

"I told you it would work." Shinji said as the faceless pirates backed away from him.

"That's what I get for doubting you." Jack grinned while he cracked his knuckles while the rest of the pirates began to grab their swords.

-Flashback, 5 minutes-

"Shinji, I'm hungry!" Jack groaned alongside his stomach.

"You just ate the last of our food two hours ago! I'm the one who's hungry!" Shinji growled at his captain. They had been drifting for three days, and there was no land in sight.

Then, just as Shinji was beginning to think about what his shirt would taste like, he spotted a sloop that flew a jolly roger with muscular arms instead of bones and coming their direction.

"Ship ahoy!" Jack yelled when he noticed what his first mate was looking at, before Shinji pulled him down to the deck of the boat.

"You idiot, that's a pirate ship! If they see us they'll shoot us." Shinji told Jack before looking over the railing towards the ship. "Now here's what we should do. We play dead, and wait for the ship to pass near us. They'll pick the ship up, and when they least expect it, we attack them."

"I see so many holes in that plan." Jack said with a blank look on his face.

"It's going to work, trust me."

-End of flashback-

"Who the hell are you?" Mucker yelled at the Jack and Shinji.

"The name's Jack, and I'm gonna be King Of The Pirates! And this is my First Mate, Shinji!" Jack grinned, after which Mucker and the pirates just began to laugh.

"You, a snot nosed brat, become king of the pirates? You won't even make it to the grand line!" Mucker cackled as he crossed his arms. "Cause you're gonna die here. Men, attack!"

-With Jack-

The moment they began charging, Jack launched his knee into one of the pirate's face before spinning around and driving his heel into the temple of another. Sidestepping a sword thrust, Jack grabbed the attacking pirate's arm and broke it on his knee before throwing him into two other pirates, knocking them out cold. Dodging a club to the head, Jack delivered a one-two combo to the club pirate's face, with his right launching the pirate over the ships railing.

"Fishman Karate: Spinning Round House!" Jack yelled before whipping his shin into the side of one of the pirates, the force of the kick slamming him into a group of his crew mates, all of them embedding into different portions of the ship. Spinning around to the back of one of the larger pirates, Jack wrapped his arms around the pirate before German suplexing him into the skull of another pirate. Rolling out from underneath the pirate, Jack stood up with a grin on his face.

"Come on, who's next?" Jack laughed while bobbing up and down, clearly enjoying the fight.

-With Shinji-

"High Explosive Arrow!" Shinji yelled as he released his arrow into a group of charging pirates, the explosion nearly incinerating them. Spinning around, Shinji pulled out another arrow from his leg quiver before yelling "Shrapnel Arrow!", the resulting arrow exploding into fragments, shredding several pirates as a result.

Gripping the bow's shaft with both hands, Shinji turned around and clubbed a charging pirate in the face, sending him skidding across the deck. Leaning out of the way of a pirate's diagonal slash, Shinji caught the pirates head between his bow's string and shaft. Pulling the pirate towards himself, Shinji used the string to pull the pirate towards him before slamming his bow's shaft into the pirate's head.

As soon as the pirate fell, Shinji knocked another High Explosive Arrow and let it loose, blowing up another group of pirates.

-Normal POV-

The remaining pirates backed up, clearly nervous about attacking the two strangers.

"You useless weaklings! You've shamed the name of the Muscle Pirates!" Mucker growled as he took off his coat and began to approach Jack and Shinji. "I'll deal with you two personally."

Jack and Shinji's eyes widened as Mucker began to grow larger, with black hair sprouting from all over his body. When he finally stopped marching towards them, Mucker had grown into a large gorilla.

"Now you're in for it! Second Mate Mucker ate the Saru-Saru no Mi (Ape-Ape Fruit): Gorilla Model!" one of the remaining pirates yelled as Gorilla-Mucker beat his chest.

Pulling back his fist, Mucker sent a powerful right cross towards Jack, only for it to be met by Jack's own right, the resulting impact sending the two combatants skidding across the deck with both of them hitting the railing hard.

Jack recovered quickly, though he flinched as his knuckles began to bleed from the impact.

Mucker didn't recover as quickly, shocked at the fact that some kid had just equaled his strongest punch. With his shock turning to rage, Mucker roared before charging at Jack.

"Fishman Karate: Torpedo Fist!" Jack yelled as he shot his fist forward, the shock wave embedding itself into Mucker's stomach, sending him toppling to the floor. Roaring once again, Mucker launched himself at Jack. Jumping to get out of the way, Jack almost made it over before he felt Mucker grab his leg and slam him into the ground. Blinking to get rid of the stars in front of his eyes, Jack cursed as Mucker smashed him into the ground again and again. Finally deciding to finish things, Mucker threw Jack across the ship, sending him crashing into the ship's cabin.

"Now it's your turn." Mucker grunted as he turned towards the surprisingly relaxed Shinji.

"I suggest you finish your current fight first." Shinji told him as Jack came bursting out of the destroyed ship cabin.

"Fishman Karate: Side Thrust Kick!" Jack yelled as his heel connected to Mucker's face "You're fighting me!"

Roaring loader then he ever had before, Mucker charged at Jack, hoping to grab his leg again.

"Not this time!" Jack said as he grabbed Mucker's arm before yelling "Fishman Judo: Low Shoulder Throw!"

Pulling Mucker over him, Jack slammed Mucker into the deck of the ship. Shaking his head, Mucker stood up and looked all over for his opponent, who had vanished from his sight.

"Second Mate Mucker, above you!" one of the pirates yelled. Looking up, Mucker didn't even have time to blink as Jack came flying down towards him.

"Fishman Karate: Vertical Spinning Elbow!" Jack yelled as his elbow smashed into Mucker's face, sending him into the deck with cracks rippling through out the ship.

Turning to see the other pirates, Jack grinned before motioning them to come after him.

"He-he beat Mucker! We've got to tell the captain!" a faceless pirate yelled before he and his crewmates jumped ship.

"Wait! I order you to take me with you!" Mucker yelled as Jack grabbed him.

"Thanks for the help Shinji." Jack sarcastically thanked his first mate.

"I knew you had it all under control." Shinji shrugged before walking over to Mucker. "Now then, you're going to sail us to the nearest island, got it?"

"Screw you! There isn't any way you're going to get me to do shit!" Mucker growled.

"Oh really?" Jack said with the grin that made even Shinji a bit nervous.

-Ten seconds later-

"Okay, okay, I'll do it! Just please don't drop me!" Mucker cried with a wet spot covering his crotch as Jack held him over the edge of the ship.

"There, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Jack smiled as he pulled Mucker up. As Mucker made his way over to the steering wheel, Shinji walked over to his captain.

"So how're you feeling?" Shinji asked as he looked at his captain's bloody hand.

"I'll be fine after a good nap. If he tries anything, just throw him over board." Jack laughed before making his way to one of the not-so-damaged part of the deck and lying down to sleep.

"Aye aye, Captain." Shinji said as he gave a mock salute.

-Nearby Island-

"Huh, looks like tomorrow will bring good luck." A shadow said as he read over his horoscope before drinking out of the beaker he held in his other hand.

AN: Chapter four is done, and so begins the first story arc! I know it's kind of short but I want to ease into the first arc. Make sure to give me feed back on the fight scenes if you have an idea that could improve them. Please R&R, and I'll see you next time!

Captain: Taken

Sniper: Taken

Navigator: Taken (ViennaxSky)

Cook: Now Open

Shipwright: Taken (Shouta Izuki)

Doctor: Taken (Paperman0)

Musician: Taken (HikariLight99)

Misc. Members: Taken (Reven228, Colossal Fighter GX)

MARINES

Marine Rival: Taken (Cole D. Soul)

Fleet Admiral: Open

Admirals: 3-4 open (Cole D. Soul)

Vice Admirals of significance: Open

Captains of significance: Open

Lesser marines of significance: Open

Shichibukai: 3 open (AnimePsycho1, Bass The Echidna, CottonCandyDragonSlayer)

PIRATES

Pirate Rival: Taken (Collab with CottonCandyDragonSlayer)

Yonko: 3 open pending answer from creator

Pirate crews of significance: Open

OTHERS: Taken (The Imprisoned Of Hell)

See you next time!


End file.
